Jojo's Vulnerability
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo felt like he couldn't take anymore of the pressure of his dad being mayor. It's a Jojo and Ned story, just not as extreme, so I'm not sure if it's cool or not. Please, be gentle with this one!


Horton Hears A Who: Jojo's Vulnerability

by: Terrell James

Jojo came home from school feeling really angry and so hurtful inside because a few kids were bugging him because of his relationship with his dad. He went to his room and locked himself in his room. He throws his backpack down the floor hardly. He throws himself in the bed and feels completely mad.

He said to himself, "I can't stand all of this crap everyone has given me. I'm very sensitive and just because my dad's the mayor, doesn't mean everyone has to give me a hard time. They just don't know how to stop all the name-calling and the teasing. I just feel so numb."

With tears falling down on his eyes, he sits down on the front of the bed and starts crying. To make all of his negative feelings go away, he starts singing a song that he's heard on the radio, reflecting on his relationship with his dad.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

His feelings of resentment and anger caused him to sing the song even louder, which his dad overheard when he came home from his day of being mayor.

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_By becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb..._

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb!!_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

After singing the song, Jojo felt so mad that he was thinking a whole lot of revenge on a few bullies, which is not the way to settle a whole lot of conflicts. He's completely fed up with all the negative crap that the bullies gave him. With a whole lot of bad feelings in him, he screams, "WHY... DO... YOU... KEEP... MESSING WITH ME?!"

Ned felt really scared and his heart breaks for Jojo because he realizes that all of that feelings that he had was because that he was pushing Jojo too hard of wanting him to be mayor. He knocks on the door and said, nervously, "Is it safe to come in?"

Jojo turned around and saw his dad coming in looking really scared and then he said, "I don't really care."

He came in his room and decided to comfort Jojo and wanted to ask what's on his mind. Jojo said, "They're still messing with me. I just can't stand this bullcrap anymore."

"So, basically, they were being too hard on you because of me? Is that what you were saying?" said Ned.

"It's always about you. The reason why I sang that is because I felt so mad and scared about being pressured on you wanting me being mayor. I didn't want to be disappointed in you because I wanted to make you happy for me. I just hate it that I-- I just hate it that I have to deal with this crap because if I told you, I was afraid that I would hurt you and I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm-- I'm so sorry, dad." Jojo said, tearfully, and then he leaned into his dad's arms and cried softly.

Ned holds Jojo closely and hugged him tightly. He rubbed his head and said softly, "It's okay, Jojo. I know you would never do anything to hurt me and I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my only son and I guess I have been so focused on you being mayor, I did it more for me. I just wanted what was best for you and I've been thinking of myself. Can you ever forgive me?"

Jojo lifted his head and his eyes were kinda reddish because he's been crying lately. He nodded his head and then, started to hug each other. He whispered tearfully, "I love you, dad."

Ned smiled at him and said, "I love you, too son."

* * *

This was inspired by Linkin Park's song, "Numb." Hopefully, this story will give me some positive reviews, simply because I love the drama between Jojo and his dad. R&R, please!


End file.
